Zero D. Dabria
}} Zero D. Dabria is the former queen of Maganan, a island kingdom residing in the New World until she escaped the kingdom to live off with her lover. She is the late wife of Oni D. Glavan and the mother of Oni D. Zebel, Oni D. Aliyx and Oni D. Kanto. Although some may have seen her bad side, Dabria is a very nice and caring woman that loves her family. On an incident before her husband joined the Climax Pirates, giving all of their children , Dabria was killed by the hands of Glavan. Appearance Dabria, considering being a former queen, has a very charming appearance and a very slim body. She wears a pink smock with red trims, dark brown eyes and brown hair tied up with yellow ribbons. As a queen Dabria would wear a black scarf and green cape, she specifically chose it as a part of her Devil Fruit. Once Dabria transforms into Gaia, the goddess of earth. She becomes a greener, more different kind of being. Flowers, leaves and vegetation grows on Dabria's body. Once she transforms, she can control or abode and personify the earth below her. This makes her a very destructive enemy to face. Personality She's very charming and kind, especially to those close to her. Dabria cares very much towards the citizens of Maganan, but had to leave due to her loved one. Since she was very laid-back, she rarely gets angry. Unlike many other royalties, she does not have a sadistic nor imperial pride as a queen. Dabria loves her family, and dares to kill those who wants to hurt them, this is a reason for her bad side. Once she gets angry and mad nothing really stops her from calming down until she has gotten rid of the situation. Dabria does not falter to kill someone who mocks her, and has killed hundreds of pirates in the past because of this, both in kingdom and without. When Glavan revealed to her about his true intentions, Dabria's face changes badly and does not hesitate to engage her own husband in battle. She would even scream like a monster if things gets too infuriating for her to bear. History Past Angel Of Redemption Forty years ago, Dabria was a young girl born into the Zero Family, a very rich and royal family that had ruled Maganan for several years. Dabria, her mother, father and older sister, treated her nicely. She had all the friends, and everything a little child desired for. However, Dabria was a very intelligent girl too, she noticed very suspicious details around the family palace. Friends were too nice, servants were keeping watch of her for everything she does. At first it seemed like something a imperial girl just has, but it later it was gonna have a impact on her. One night Dabria could not sleep, she decided to nag on her father and walked over, past the living room. While she was walking she heard her father's voice, very quiet, like whispers that echoed. As she crept to his room she began to peek inside, as what a normal child would do. Her father was speaking to the family doctor, they began talking about Dabria being ready and able to take the 'test'. She listened closer and found out what her father was planning, he wanted Dabria to have more power than just royalty, he wanted her to become something she doesn't want to be, he wanted her to eat a Devil Fruit. With all the stories Dabria has heard from her mother, only evil ones such as pirates have Devil Fruit abilities, and they destroy everything with it. The young one begins to run away, but is stopped by her father. Screaming louder than she ever did, her father ordered the guards to take her to the experiment room. The doctor takes a piece of fruit on a fork and puts it into Dabria's mouth. She didn't want to be someone people are afraid of, hence the 'devil' in the name. Her father grabs her and tells her not to tell her mother about what happened tonight. Unfortunately for him, Dabria was smart enough to not listen. The Zero Family had a quiet dinner, her mother starts talking to them about the other kingdoms and their arsenals. After a while, Dabria quietly look glanced at her father, once he finishes and walks off she begins to run to her mother at the beach. She wanted to tell her how her father made her a devil by giving her a forbidden fruit prohibited in the kingdom of Maganan. She was vastly shocked at the sight of what she saw. Her mother was making transactions towards a group of pirates. Everything she was taught told her not to trust bad people, yet both her parents almost at the exact same time, did the exact thing they told her not to do. She turns around and was caught by her father the second time, the man she thought loved her, was now locking her into a room. He told her to stay put and don't mess with what adults are doing, that he was just using her to build his forces to a level stronger than all the other countries. That night, bandits began attacking the kingdom, leaving it to burn in fire. Woken by the sound, Dabria tried to open her door, of course it was still locked. Because of her small body, she was capable of fitting in the food hole, and so that's what she did. The entire palace, was burning, fire was burning everything. Dabria was scared for her life, she immediately wanted to find her family. She calls out for them recklessly, not realizing the dozens of bandits around her. Dabria begins to cry as the criminals walked over to kill her as well, when she begins to unleash a small fraction of her Devil Fruit powers, she begins to sink into the ground, falling into a very long sleep that lasted for days. Goddess Of Earth Dabria woke up, sweating, she felt like she had became Earth itself. The entire palace was burnt down to black. The bandits were gone, the flames were gone, her family was gone. Survivors told her that her mother and father's bodies were burned down to a point where their hearts stopped. But they said that her sister's body was nowhere to be found, Dabria stood there looking at the corpses of her parents. They were evil, but still her parents, she loved them. Drowned by the tears, they fell to the ground and flowers began to bloom, grass and vegetation began to grow. The citizens were surprised, and Dabria was the most, the fruit her father gave her didn't turn her into a devil, but an angel. She used this power and began rebuilding Maganan. Twenty years later, Dabria, or Queen Dabria, was now sitting on the throne, in place of her father. At first she didn't know what to do with royalty, and realized that her kingdom doesn't have to exactly be what her father wanted it to be. They were prepared for attacks and war, but never waged for it. Which, Dabria thinks is a great idea. She also has secret lover, and had their first son while inside the kingdom. However, Glavan suggested that they should run away, otherwise the kingdom will never accept them. Dabria didn't want to leave her civilians, but because of Glavan, she did it foolishly. Dabria and Glavan, lived happily on a small island called Broken Cater, which was located in a protective kind of area. Here, Dabria gave birth to two more children, which were all boys. After many years, Dabria watched her three sons as they grow as toddlers, she walked out and stared at the sunset. When Glavan came up to her, what he said started to change everything, he told her about being part of a new group of pirates and going to join it to support their family. He said that he had given all of their children Devil Fruits and would love for her to stay put and not interfere. Dabria screams at her husband, she didn't want her children to wound up the same as her and Glavan, monsters. Dabria starts to transform into her Gaia form, and that was when Glavan killed her in cold blood. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Dabria ate the "Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Āsutera", which allows her to turn into a giant green monster, which makes her very powerful. This Devil Fruit ability is both useful and strong. When transformed, Dabria's clothes does not form with her, instead they are sucked into the earth, hence her assimilation with it. The color of her body would change into green, and sometimes, even have plants and vegetation growing on her. This also multiplies her strength, allowing her to punch through walls and also create flowers and greenery around her. This does not give her a powerful defense though, so she can be easily striked back. Dabria was able to sunk down hundreds of ships with her ability. Category:Queens Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Users Category:Will of the D. Category:Deceased Characters